


Home

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Prompt 12: Misperception, Uncle Magnus, uncle Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: “Magnus Bane traded Pandemonium for a kid’s playground?”





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

“Magnus Bane traded Pandemonium for a kid’s playground?”

The teasing tone in Catarina’s voice only made Magnus’ smile grew more. He couldn’t take his eyes from the lovely vision in front of him.

Alexander playing with Max, Rafael and Madzie.

After telling them some Shadowhunters’ tales he learned when he was a child, a war of tickles started and gave way for a game called “let’s tackle daddy/uncle Alec on the grass”. They were smiling and laughing so loud, it was overwhelming. At some point, too overjoyed with his daddy’s playful tickles, Max twisted his wrists and a rain of dandelion seeds fell over them. It was a mess, but one Magnus was engraving in his mind as a photography, praying his memory would keep it for a long, long time.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m dreaming,” Magnus whispered in awe. “I’ve never thought I’d get… all this. Marriage, family, kids. For Lilith’s sake, kids. I have two sons, Cat.”

“You have,” she said with such fondness, he felt his breath failing for a moment. “And they are adorable. With all the stubbornness and dramatics of their parents.”

For that, Magnus rolled his eyes, but soon shook his head.

“I often ask myself if I’m doing the right thing. If this really was for me. If I won’t end up screwing everything up.”

“You know, I’ve always known Alec was the overthinker one, but sometimes you can be as terrible as him,” Catarina smiled, the teasing tone still coloring her words. She was about to say something else when a burst of new giggles echoed and she turned her gaze to the new scene.

Alec was chasing the three kids, and whenever he got one, he would throw them into the air, caught them and then spin with them like a waltz without rhythm.

Magnus didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with someone.

“This” Cat resumed, taking her dear friend’s hand and giving it a squeeze, “is something you’ve always deserved. You just weren’t lucky, or maybe had to wait for the right one.”

“Tell me about wait… It took me over 400 years to meet someone like him.”

“And was worth it?” 

Magnus didn’t take his eyes from his husband, a gentle smile never leaving his own face. For a moment, when the afternoon breeze brushed against his face, he had the impression of hearing a whisper.

From that marvelous bastard who died on him and whom Magnus missed so much.

_Well done, my friend. _

Magnus smiled even more, feeling his chest full of something very warm. A sense of completeness.

“Yeah. I finally found a home.”

And even if he didn’t like to admit it… Ragnor was right.


End file.
